Chance Encounter
by CrimsonGear
Summary: Shinji is a waiter in a family retaurant, Urahara a succesful business man. What happens when the two meet? UraShinji. AU fic, written for the BRC.


Okay this my round five entry for the Bleach Romance Contest. This time it was Urahara x Shinji. Have fun reading!

* * *

Shinji entered through the back entrance to the restaurant, dragging on his waistcoat as he nearly fell through the doorway.

"Your late, _again _Shinji," Lisa stated as Shinji hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"Aww… come on Lis… gimme a break… I ran all the way here after class," Shinji panted, hands on his knees.

"And you're still late. Now hurry up, table 3 need their starters." Lisa said grabbing a notepad and walking back out of the kitchen. Shinji watched her retreating form for a moment, mouth agape at her lack of sympathy. Sighing, he grabbed the plates and followed Lisa into the main restaurant.

* * *

He'd been working for three hours now and was on his way back to the kitchen for what felt like the billionth time, when he caught sight of a couple entering the restaurant, the thing that made them stand out wasn't the way they were dressed, sure they were a little over-dressed for a family restaurant, but that was nothing compared to the way they looked, the woman was stunning, not even those models in his playboy magazines compared to that chocolate skinned beauty and her equally stunning partner. He was about a head taller than her, with a blonde stubble, dressed in a black tux, which contrasted nicely with the woman's red dress.

"What'cha staring at Shinji?" Kensei asked as he passed the blonde waiter, who started.

"Oh! Uh, K-Kensei!" Shinji said, raking his brain for some form of excuse, finding none he decided to ask, "Those two who just came in. Who are they?"

Kensei looked over Shinji's shoulder to the couple Hiyori was leading through the restaurant. "You mean you really don't know? Do you live under a rock or something?" Judging by the blank, yet pissed off look he was getting, _yes_Shinji did indeed live under a rock. Kensei sighed, "That's Urahara Kisuke and his wife Shihōin Yoruichi. Urahara's a big business tycoon and Yoruichi's a award-winning fitness instructor, wonder what they're doin' here."

Shinji simply shrugged, and the two rather conspicuously looked on at the newest arrivals until Hiyori punched them both in the face. "Idiots! If your not gonna be useful get back in the damn kitchen and stop loafin' around! It's not polite to stare, or good for business!" Hiyori scolded, as both men clutched their now slightly bloody noses. With a last look at Urahara, Shinji re-entered the kitchen, with Kensei in tow.

* * *

Over the course of the evening, Shinji just couldn't keep his eyes away from Urahara's table. He'd thought it was because of Yoruichi, but if that was true, why were his thoughts only of Urahara? The man was married for Pete's sake! It wasn't like he was just come over and say-

"Wow, you must think I'm really hot with all that staring." A voice whispered from behind him. Turning, Shinji found himself face to face with the one person his mind had been on.

"HOLY SHIT!" Yeah real smooth Shinji. Urahara raised an eyebrow, "Gah, um, ah, U-Urahara-san, ah of, of course not. Ah! No, what I meant to say was you are- Shit, um I meant-" Shinji stuttered, trying to say something that wasn't idiotic or offensive, needless to say he was failing miserably, and from the look on Kisuke's face, the man was clearly enjoying himself at Shinji's expense. Finally Urahara showed him mercy and placed a finger on Shinji's lips to quiet him.

"Heh, don't worry about it, I don't mind, in fact I sorta like it, people usually fall head over heels for Yoru-chan and don't even look at me." Urahara pouted slightly, "It's not fair." Shinji just stared, was this big business tycoon, really sulking because his wife had more admirers?

"Um… I'm sorry?" At once, Urahara seemed to jump, a massive smile plastered on his face.

"Don't worry about it! Hey what time do you finish?"

"About an hour… Hey wait a sec… WHAT?!"

"Nice, you can come back to mine and we can have ice cream!" Urahara said smile widening.

"No way I can't! Your married!"

"Well that's news to me. Who'm I married to?" Urahara asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yoruichi-san of course!" Shinji fumed, honestly, who forgets that they're married?

"Huh? Yoruichi? Nah, no way, she and I are close, but no way would we get married." Kisuke said, dismissing the comment with a wave of his hand.

"Wait but Kensei said-"

Urahara looked thoughtful for a moment, "I think what your getting at is that because of the way Yoru-chan and I act, people think our friendship rings are wedding rings. Huh, go figure."

"THE HELL?! Who wears 'friendship rings' on their ring finger?!"

Again Urahara ignored the comment. "Look, both Yoruichi and I are happily homo's, now if you want to come out with me I suggest you shut up, ask your boss if you can leave early and join me for hot, passionate sex."

Shinji thought this through for about a millisecond. "I'll be back in 30 seconds." Before running off into the kitchen, Urahara grinned before returning to his table to inform his best friend of the slight change in plan.

* * *

Just in case any of you were wondering, in this fic Shinji's around 19 and Urahara 28.

Reviews are welcome and appreciated, flames are also welcome as they will be used to create a new more Aizen-proof Espada.


End file.
